Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an analytical method for magnetic resonance image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an analytical method for analyzing the magnetic resonance image of patients receiving radiotherapy.
Description of Related Art
Magnetic Resonance (MR) Imaging has become an important tool in medical diagnosis in recent years. By this technique, human body profiles can be acquired without invasion of human bodies. It is important that MR image provides the structures of any cross section of soft tissues and many physical parameters. Moreover, MR imaging is free of ionizing radiation and radiation-related hazard.
Stereotactic radiosurgery achieves therapy effects by using imaging techniques, such as computed tomography (CT) and MR imaging, to locate the radiation rays precisely within the treated target and avoid damaging of the normal tissues surrounding the target. For example, for treating the lesion in brains, stereotactic radiosurgery can not only avoid the bleeding and infection risk, but also reduce the neuron damage caused by traditional craniotomy surgery. Stereotactic radiosurgery leads to no surgical scars, less bleeding, and quick recovery; therefore, patients can sooner return to their daily life or work. Hence, in recent years, stereotactic radiosurgery has become one of the major treatment options to various kinds of diseases, particularly in the neurosurgical lesions such like brain tumors or cerebral vascular lesions.
Although stereotactic radiosurgery is safer according to literature, complications occur in a few patients after radiotherapy, such as radiation necrosis, cerebral edema, or other neurological deficits related to radiation, etc. For example, it is well-known that a few patients suffer permanently from chronic expanded hematoma or post-radiation cyst, which causes mass effects several years after radiosurgery for arteriovenous malformations (AVMs). In rare cases, the complications may even cause death. Currently, the mechanisms of these long-term complications after radiosurgery are controversial; one of the hypotheses is radiation exposure of the normal brain tissue intervening the nidus during radiosurgery. However, there is a lack of good tools for analyzing the different types of tissues inside the target underwent radiotherapy.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a method enable to analyze the different tissues inside the target underwent radiotherapy.